Witchcraft
by Oreo Bane
Summary: Yukihara Mikan, a 26 year old first year ophthalmology resident at the Hyuuga Medical Center (HMC) and the modern-day belle. 30 year old Hyuuga Natsume is the heir and owner of the HMC as well as the Chairman of the Ophthalmology department who teaches its residents. Will love spring in their hearts? Or just stuck in their ocular disease books saving eyesight? Rated M for LEMONS.
1. Witchcraft: Prologue

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! It's me Oreo Bane. :)**

 **This is my first time to do MikanXNatsume AU with a twist of LEMONS. There are a lot of things that inspired me to write this story specially my course, "Optometry" and "Fifty Shades of Grey" so yes, there will be BDSM in this story but not as early as chapter 1 or 2 hahaha!**

 **Just a friendly reminder: It's an AU story, so the character will be OCC in some scenes but I'll try to make it IC as best as I can.**

 **Please forgice my grammar or spelling mistakes, English is my second language but I'll do my best to interpret what's in my head to this story. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Alice Academy belongs to Higuchi Tachibana**

 **Please R &R!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"Congratulations, Baka", as Hotaru handed her gift to Mikan. A beautiful orange large-sized box with a white ribbon in the middle.

She hugged her best friend,"Aww. Thanks Hotaru. What's inside?" She tried to shake the box when Hotaru grabbed her wrist to prevent it.

Yukihara Mikan is an optimistic, beautiful, athletic and good-natured girl. Her big amber eyes and heart-shape faced with small nose compliment on her beautiful long hair that reached to her waist with its tips curling naturally. She's wearing a black tank top, jeans and sneakers. Mikan was just visiting her best friend in her office, I mean her company.

"Just open it", and as told Mikan opened her gift. It revealed a laptop filled with medical books and applications, especially in her wanted specialty. Her lips shaped like an "O" when her eyes laid on it.

"Ruka said you'll be needing this for your residency. To be honest, I didn't know you wanted to take a plunge in ophthalmology and since your laptop is broken. This is our gift to you", Imai Hotaru is Mikan's best friend since preschool. 27 years old. A genius by birth. An inventor. She knows Mikan from head to toe. Though her best friend's recent decision is waaaaaay different from she's expecting. She brushed her raven-hair pixie cut and smiled. She wears white long sleeves and black pencil skirt that wrapped on her curves with 2 button undone that showed a gold necklace with the letter R.

Mikan giggled, "Thank you Hotaruuuuuu and tell your boyfriend. Thanks. I really need to see him, though".

"Noted. I'll just update you though. He's really quite busy at the moment", the young inventor replied.

"I'll be waiting", the brunette said with a smile.

* * *

"That would be all, ladies and gentlemen".

Hyuuga Natsume applauds as well as the board members after the presentation. The meeting tackled different issues, especially the upcoming branch of the Hyuuga Medical Center (HMC). His best friend, Nogi Ruka smiled and nudge Natsume on his side. "It went well. I never thought that this meeting would be this light".

Natsume sighed and drink is cold coffee, "That means more work for you Dr. Nogi".

The blonde doctor, in his 30 years of existence still has is charms on his sleeve. His french blood runs in his veins, giving him a blonde hair and a light blue eyes. His hair is styled in a short back and sides and a long layer on top, his hairstyle sweeps over the head, and gradually tapers to a tip at the front. He wore his semi-fit long sleeves and a tie confidently. Many nurses and staff of their hospital swoon whenever he comes by. "One of the hottest doctors in HMC" they said. Ruka is the chairman of the internal medicine department and also in charge of the equipments of the hospital. Unlike Natsume, he visits his department 3-4 times a week while Natsume visits his department in a maximum of 2 times a week due to paper works of the company.

All the people in the room dispersed quite quickly, leaving the raven haired man with crimson eyes and the blond haired man.

Natsume is fixing his files and laptop when Ruka announced,"By the way Natsu, there will be a new resident in your department".

Without looking, he replied, "Oh really, you know her?"

"Yukihara Mikan, my girlfriend's best friend. I haven't met her personally, but I heard stories from Hotaru", he smiled.

 _A girl in our department? Interesting_

"The Ice Queen's best friend, huh"

Ruka glared at Natsume, "Watch your tongue Natsu, she's still my girlfriend". Natusme raised his two hands in defeat and smirked. Ruka rose from his seat and took his papers and folders, taking his leave. When he reached the door,

"Oh.. before I forgot, Hotaru said take care of her and be careful of her sunshine", and with that he walked out of the room leaving him dumbfounded.

He played with his raven brushed up hair and smirked. On his right ear, attached is a gold plate with dragon carvings and on his left ear, an earring with a red ball made of blood crystals. Natsume twirled on his chair and faced the large sized windows that brings out the beauty of their city. "Sunshine huh, I'll see about that", his crimson eyes that revealed playful and lustful looked through the window, admiring the view.


	2. Witchcraft: Spell

_"There's no nicer witch than you", Witchcraft (2000 remaster), Frank Sinatra_

* * *

 **Later that afternoon, Around 6pm**

Hotaru applied lip gloss, pursed her lips and looked at the rear-view mirror. It's been a while since she went to Ruka for one-on-one "business" talk. She made another invention that can be used in the ophthalmology department and since her "idiot" best friend will be staying there for 4 years, it's better to help her way to greatness in shadows. Once she was out of her mercedes, the car automatically locked itself. No machine or gadgets passes Imai Hotaru without "tinkering" it a bit.

She entered the lobby of the HMC and walked straight to the elevator evading anxious stares of women and lewd stares among men.

 _"She's the famous Imai Hotaru isn't she?"_

 _"She's so beautiful, I want her in my bed"_

 _"Shut your mouth, or you'll be surprised you've been kicked out in this institution"_

 _"I know, jeez man. Chill"_

 _"Girl, I want her shoes!"_

 _"That's worth a million yen if you ask me"_

Hotaru pressed her right temple with her right hand. Once she entered the elevator, she pressed close to give herself some room. Walking in that hall of shamelessness gives her headache. She can only be shameless in front of Nogi Ruka, _"Oops"_

The elevator "dinged" and put on her stoic face. 4th floor is where the offices of the board members resides. Ruka had the biggest cut of office for he is the second biggest stock holder in the institution and also, more room for paperwork according to Natsume. She walked to the hall going to Ruka's office and greeted by his secretary, Marie.

Marie's eyes widen when Hotaru approached the door of the office and smiled. "Good Afternoon, Ms. Imai. Dr. Nogi just arrived from his meeting"

Hotaru only nodded, gripping the doorknob she turned to Marie, "You can leave Marie, we can manage and thank you for the hard work" then closed the door behind her leaving the Marie smiling and shaking her head. "Really Ms. Imai, you still put on that stoic face but you only show it to people you don't trust enough", she mumbled.

* * *

Once she entered Ruka's office, she was greeted by fierce kisses coming from her boyfriend. He quickly captured her lips without any second thought and push her back on the door, moving his right hand on the doorknob to lock the door and his left hand on her buttocks.

"Ruka", she whispered between their breaths.

He did not listen. Ruka continued to kiss her lips and moving his tongue on her mouth. He finishes his greeting by kissing Hotaru's right neck.

"Darling please, we need to talk about the instrument first", her breathes hitched when Ruka moved his right hand under her pencil skirt caressing her soft buttocks. He smirked in Hotaru's neck and carried her to the couch using bride style.

Ruka placed Hotaru in the couch in a sitting position and sit beside her, placing his right arm on her shoulder, "You really missed me don't you darling?" he teased.

Hotaru starts straightening her pencil skirt and blouse, ignoring the chuckle coming from her right side. "You're so full of yourself Nogi".

"Aw, don't do this to me darling", she only replied with a smirk. "Anyway back to business"

He straighten up in his seat and looked at his love. Ruka knows she has no limit when dealing machineries. Every machines that the hospital has were made by the one and only Hotaru which brought the HMC on the top 1 modern hospital in the world. He smiled and nodded, making Hotaru continue their discussion.

"I've made a laser that can be used in cataract surgery. It has a level of accuracy exceeding of manual surgery methods. This machine first images the eye to plan a procedure that's unique for the patient. It is a bladeless, computer-controlled laser that helps surgeons perform their surgery with exacting, individualized precision not attainable with traditional surgical methods", she explained. "I also have a copy of the manual to help you and Natsume decide", Hotaru placed two manuals on the coffee table.

Ruka only shook his head in disbelief and smirked, _"Really, this woman. There's no way this invention will be put to waste"_

He moved towards Hotaru, too close that it brings her back pressed on the couch's armrest, Ruka moved his head to Hotaru's left ear and whispered, "Is that it Ms. Imai?" he whispered, making her wet down there.

"Y-yeah. O-other information a-a-are in the ma-manual that I provide and yo-you can ask mee i-if you ha-have ot-other questions R-ruka", she starts to fidget when he starts stroking her legs with his soft hand. "You look very alluring today Hota. Besides talking about business, are you here to flirt with me?", he looked down on her two unbuttoned blouse showing the necklace that Ruka gave her.

Hotaru only sighed and brushed her hair, "maybe"

"Oh you little-", he suddenly interrupted by loud knocking. "Ruka, why the hell you locked this door?", Natsume said in annoyance. He hates when people lock their office because of _"some reasons"_.

"Coming!", Ruka stood up and straighten his outfit and walk leisurely to the door. Before opening, he winked at Hotaru and puckered his lips, teasing her. He's really in the mood if you ask me.

"What a bastard", the raven-haired female exclaimed with her eyebrow raised. She sat confidently on the couch looking at the window when Natsume quickly entered the office like nothing happened. Just waiting.

Natsume kissed Hotaru on the cheek as a sign of greeting. He really knows Ruka's custom, and Hotaru is just as cool as that. He knows the two beautiful men by heart since she's been working with them for almost 9 years. He sat on the right chair beside the couch, while Ruka sat beside Hotaru of course.

"I already said the summary of the machine that can be used in your department", Hotaru started their _"mini"_ meeting. She continued when she gave the manual to Natsume, "Read the manual, I know you hate summaries when it comes to machines especially relating to your department".

Natsume smirked when he started to scan the manual. He found it quite interesting to use this new kind of technology. Since some patients confessed that they're scared when the ophthalmologist propose cataract extraction, this laser technology will make the surgery faster as well as precise. Less errors, less problems.

He closed the manual, "Alright, deliver the machine by Wednesday. Two days from now, it's that okay? Hotaru? Ruka?"

"I'm okay with it". Hotaru replied.

"Alright, I'll be making letters tonight for the board members and the machine arrival", Ruka responded.

"Great, so I hope to see you Hotaru on Wednesday", Natsume stood from his seat, holding the manual. "I know you guys want some quality time, just don't make the janitors snooping on what mess the two of you leaving."

Ruka opened his mouth in amusement, _"How did he know?"_ Hotaru smirked when she looked at Ruka.

"It's your hair", Natsume scoffed. He walked towards the door when Hotaru's voice stopped him, "I know you already heard news from the bastard-"

"hey", Ruka interrupted.

"-but my best friend will come to your department tomorrow. Don't screw her Natsume. I swear.", She glared at Natsume giving him the _"Don't-you-dare-hurt-Mikan-or-else"._

"Alright, alright! I'm so fed up on what you guys tell me about that resident. Why are you so concern anyway?", he asked with his eyebrow raised. Curious.

"She's an idiot. That's all you need to know", Hotaru reacted. Leaving some vital information about her looks, character as well as her boobs and waistline.

"Fine. She's under my care anyway. I will know her sooner or later", Natsume retorted and then left the room. He made sure that he locked the door before he left. If someone sees the two humping inside the office, the next issue that the people will read about HMC is a scandal. Thank goodness the offices in this hospital are all soundproof.

When Natsume left, Hotaru looked at the blank face of Ruka and grinned. She pulled Ruka on his collar, making him fall on top of her. "Now where are we pretty boy?"

"Oh you little witch", Ruka said in a hoarse voice and seized Hotaru's lips while removing her clothes.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Aaaaaaand that's it for our chapter one! Of course our sweet Hotaru needs to threaten our hot doctor, He's a playboy for goodness sake. But will Mikan change him for the better? Or will Mikan just be another fuck toy of Natsume? Stay tuned! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana**

 _ **Anilissa**_ _ **: Aww thanks! I hope I can still make you interested on the upcoming chapters!**_

 _ **jrenamae**_ _ **: Thank you! Thank you! *blush***_

 **R &R pleaaaase!**


	3. Witchcraft: Allure

**_"I put a spell on you because you're mine"_**

* * *

The first time Mikan had ever seen the institute, it had looked very tiny for a hospital. Narrow hallways, white fluorescent lights and doors with labels on them. There are rumors that the owner and its board members allowed, tv interview on that said hallway to arise curiosity among people on what kind of modern hospital, they have, and now she's in front of it taking her first step as an ophthalmologist. On the actual, the Hyuuga Medical Center was actually enormous and full of glamour. It can be mistaken as a 5 star hotel if not for its different signs like _"Hospital zone", "Canteen this way", "Emergency room this way"_ , and such.

Mikan was silent, or having a cold feet was the proper word to describe it. She's two hours early for goodness sake. Buckling her fear, she entered the main building and when straight to the connecting hallway going to the Out Patient Department (OPD) and asked the security guard nearby. It was on the fifth floor, the kind hearted man said. The OPD is another building in the HMC, which can be seen on the left side of the whole hospital. Again, OPD has a lounge with a chandelier in the middle and big picture frame designs its walls. Hello? Talking about the glamour, the owner of the hospital has an excellent taste for class and the arts.

Pushing the _"up"_ button when she arrived in front of the elevator, more people accumulate behind her. Thank goodness she went straight to this spot, ignoring her wondering blood to take a stroll around her new workplace. When the elevator arrived, she hastily went inside and stayed on the left corner; giving enough space to other staffs that were in the hurry.

* * *

When the elevator stopped at the fifth floor, Mikan was greeted by a dead-end. Since she was the last one to alight, she had all the time to look around a bit. The way to the Ophthalmology department was easy. The whole floor was given to them. Once you arrived at the said floor, turn left and walk straight ahead. It was a short walk. Mikan presumed that the hallway is for patients as well as for their companion. Before opening the door, she straightens up her royal blue dress that's perfectly hugged her body. It was paired with black doll shoes and a white belt. Her long hair was tied in a ponytail, not only to reveal her perfect smooth skin, but to make sure that her hair will not touch the patient or anything related. Hair is one of the favorite place and carrier of bacteria. Her shoulder bag flung on her right shoulder while she carries her white coat in her left hand.

She advanced the ophthalmology department door and pushed it a little where she can only pass. No wonder this department owned the whole floor. The mini lobby of the department is spacious. Long connected chairs were lined on the sides and there are other doors that Mikan laid her eyes upon. There are glaucoma and retina room, refraction room, nurse's station; and at the further back there are rooms for special machines for examination, the patient's changing room, their very own emergency room and of course, the room for the department chairman as well as the lounge and locker room for the resident doctors.

Mikan noticed a light coming out of the chairman's door. There's still no signs of other doctors and nurses to be found. Hotaru also said that she needs to introduce herself to him. Actually she didn't know chairman's name or his looks; he's only called, Kuro Neko _(Black Cat)_ because he always wears a black cat mask whenever he's around. She knocked two times. A deep voice was heard, telling her to come in. Once she closed the door and faced the chairman's room. She was engulfed by the beauty and neatness of the room. The furniture are all black and white, only the book on the shelves gave color to the monochrome design of the room.

* * *

There he is, looking through the window watching the big city welcome the sunrise. He wears a neat suit. A light blue long sleeves that his body filled in. It was paired by a semi-skinny black slacks and black shoes. The mask that he wore covered his entire face, leaving him the impression of mystery and cold heartedness. Mikan broke the silence.

"Good Morning Chairman, I'm-", she bowed gracefully but then she's cut off by the chairman.

"Yukihara Mikan, Yes" and then she suddenly pull back when she heard her name and blushed. "I knew that there's a new resident on my department but I didn't expect you to be this early", he looked on his watch then shifted to her face. Was it a good sign or nay? But little she know the blush made him smirk behind his mask. Hazel to red, red to hazel. His eyes is beautiful, enchanting, but it also looked very dangerous and hungry. But hungry for what?

"Oh.. I just don't want to be late sir", she paused. "And also to take a little tour in the whole building, to familiarize with the place".

He nodded in response. The chairman walked back to his chair and gestured Mikan to sit. Which, she obliged.

"I'm the one who they called, Kuro Neko", he said in a deadpan manner. "It's not like I had a bad name or some sort. I just like what the staffs called me here and also I have a thing for not saying my name in public".

"Oh just like an alias, or pen name. That's cool", Mikan smiled brightly. So this is the sunshine that Ruca and Hotaru talked about. She had a perfect smile that can light even the darkest room. Her smile reached him. It also made him smile, but only to be blocked by his mask. Thank goodness for that protection.

"Yes, cool", he laughed. Now Mikan can identify if he's amused or sad or just plain formal. "Mikan, I won't always be here. 2-3 days a week perhaps but you will receive some call or text if we will have a group discussion, case reports or just hanging out. Some people tell us that this is a benign path of medicine. I said, if you have an amazing bunch of crew, why bother right?" This time Mikan looked at him with respect. He really love his department and he knows what he's doing. Not out of money, but out of love.

"It's not the destination, but it's the road that is important", she said blankly. Well, she loves reading and sometimes write poems, stories and even fanfictions.

Natsume's curiosity about Mikan skyrocketed. Sunshine. Science. Bookworm. Poems. Eyes. Creative. These words rarely goes together specially describing a girl. She's giving him a turn-on. A big turn-on.

"So you like books Mikan?". He asked.

"A-what?", he caught her off guard. "Ah.. Yes. But not books in school, mind you.", she chuckled. "Fictions, poetry, some non-fiction; but I really love novels especially the lengthy ones".

"Like?"

"Harry Potter, Series of Unfortunate Events, Narnia, Percy Jackson, and other books that involved with that genre", she replied happily. No one asked her about books or showed her one. This is the first time. Her chairman is really kind… and interesting.

"So we have a bookworm in the department, I see. I really need a creative mind here. It's not healthy to be trapped on a place where only logic spreads in the air. It has to be balance. And you young lady-" he stood up in his seat and moved in front of his table, leaning his back a little supporting his posture by the table, facing her.

As he moved and somewhat sit in opposite of her, his bulge on his crotch passed her eyesight. No surprise, women likes to be bedded by him. But Kuro Neko caught her beheld what's in front of her. He smirked behind the mask, well that's his asset; beside his red eyes.

Mikan and Kuro Neko were looking at each other. Not being bothered by silence. The big room was suddenly enclosing to his perspective. He really want to know her, taste her sweet lips, and be her dominant. Not on this department, but in bed.

Mikan slowly showed restlessness as their stare-war goes for a minute. She's actually waiting for him to continue, or tell her a story or dismiss her but he stayed there, looking. Like looking on an abstract art. Observing, and analyzing.

"Mikan-", she suddenly looked, like she just came back to her body. "Don't. do. that. please", he plead. Kuro Neko grabbed the knot in his tie and adjust it, loosen it up a bit. Before Mikan will give her reply, a loud knock was heard. "Sir, are you in here?"

"What if I tell you, I'm not?", he said cooly. Before the other man came in, the chairman were already on his feet going to his table, and when the other man entered, he's already sitting on his swiveling chair.

"Nope! And you still owe us that-", the man caught off guard by the sight of Mikan sitting on the couch. He was a dazzling man with a dark blue hair and eyes. Under his left eye, he has a blue star tattoo. He wears a white polo and a dark blue jeans with black shoes. He has a nice built for a 5'6 feet guy. "And you, must be the new resident". The blue haired guy looked at Mikan as he sit on the single couch near her.

"Hi!", she greeted the newcomer. She stood up and bowed gracefully. "I'm Yukihara Mikan".

He laughed in response, "Oh, no need for such formality". He waved his hand, dismissing it.

Being annoyed by the encounter and sudden closeness of the two, the chairman cleared his throat and introduced him properly. "Mikan, he's Tsubasa Andou. He's the current head of the residents here in the department. Maybe he looked like that, but that guy has a brain".

Tsubasa glared back, "Hey!"

Kuro Neko continued, "He will supervise and teach you when I'm not around. He will be with us for two years and then off to marry his fiancé", he said in a matter-of-fact.

"You know Misaki's not getting younger. And besides, anytime soon she will finish her residency in neurology". Tsubasa shift is gaze to Kuro Neko then Mikan while nodding.

"Congratulations!", Mikan smiled gleamingly. Oh how she loves romance, flowers and sweet kisses. Although she haven't experience those things.. YET.

"Thank you Mikan-Chan!", Tsubasa exclaimed in wide-eyes. He seems very happy and excited on what's going to happen in the near future.

Kuro Neko looked on his watch. 8:00am. "Andou, kindly teach Mikan around and our protocols. We need her to be oriented before the patient's arrival.", he ordered.

Tsubasa stood up and made a salute, "Yes sir!". He looked on Mikan and said, "C'mon Mikan, I'll introduce you to a bunch of idiots that resides in this department".

As they walked out the door, the chairman called her out, "Mikan-" she sneak a quick look in the room while Tsubasa held it for her, "have fun". And with that she swear that those red eyes showed happiness and sincerity that looked at her before her head resident ophthalmologist completely close the door.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Aaand that's it for our another chapter! So much for the Mikan x Natsume encounter eh? ;)**

 **I'll be updating this story next week? or probably earlier. My review class just started but there's too much Mikan and Natsume scenes in my mind that I need to write before I forget them haha! Anyways,**

 ** _princess lulu of koronia : Thank you! I just hope I can keep up with your expectations. But I'll try my very best! 3_**

 ** _jrenamae : In due time I guess? haha but thank you very much for supporting! 3_**

 **thank you guys for the support! the favorites, follows and reviews! 3 Ciao for now! ;)**

 **~Oreo Bane**


	4. Witchcraft: Desire

" _Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far..." _

– _So Close, Jon Mclaughlin_

* * *

The road to ophthalmology were now started to Mikan. Tsubasa had a little introduction on how they move in the department. There were 4 nurses, the two were assigned in the operating room while the other two helps the residents in handling their patients.

There were four other resident doctors whom Tsubasa called, "The group of idiots".

Doctor Kokoroyomi. He has a sexy spiky blond hair with big grey-blue eyes. Mikan always seen Koko wearing his constant smile. For some reason, Dr. Koko can read whatever you're thinking. Maybe because of body language and context clues on what the patients were saying. Some people said he's really good in reading people. When he handles patients, he makes good notes of patient's case history for the reason that he can detect whether the patient is deceitful or not. Dr. Tsubasa said that Kuro Neko acknowledge Koko when it comes to taking case history. On the contrary, when he's behind the patient's back, he becomes mischievous and often causing trouble with his partner, Dr. Kitsuneme. He always wears blue jeans, boots and white long sleeves that is folded just below is elbows with the top button undone.

Doctor Kitsuneme "Fox Eyes" Akeshi, he has a brown spiky hair but pointed than Koko with an eyes that just like a fox or a cat. Dr. Kitsu is actually a very nice guy and always seen doing pranks with Koko in the hallway or just disturbs the sleeping Tsubasa in the doctor's lounge. He frequently wears dark colored jeans with black sneakers and a light colored polo. Kuro Neko also admit Kistu in doing surgery. His hands were so light that the patient didn't notice that the surgery were already done. Kitsuneme was the first one that took residency in the history of HMC that did not screw in his first major surgery. The chairman also noticed that Kitsu's eyes opened a little when he's doing surgery. When his eyes opened, it makes him a little fascinating and a little terrifying at the same time.

The only girl in the group, Dr. Sumire "Permy" Shouda. She wear her striking dark green hair with a fishtail headband, several distinctive curly long strands in the front of her hair were tucked behind her ears. Sumire's eyes were green like emeralds that shines whenever she sees her longtime boyfriend, Koko; doing idiotic acts. Because she's the only girl in the resident, she is known in HMC for her elitist, controlling, and overall disagreeable attitude. Although, Shouda perceived negatively by other people, she is somewhat respected and followed for her strong will and leadership qualities. The moment she met Mikan, they become close already. To those people that she's close in, she is actually a sweet girl and understanding. Maybe she got those qualities when she entered the department being the only girl. Mikan also nicknamed her "Permy". She has no problem when Mikan calls her that but when the boys of their department, including the chairman she become quickly tempered. Dr. Sumire is known for her keen eyesight. She can perform direct and indirect ophthalmoscopy with ease. She can also look at the inner part of the eye using slitlamp comfortably like she was just handling her cellphone or television remote control.

The last resident ophthalmologist is Yu "Iinchou" Tobita. He has large brown eyes and long eyelashes. His dirty blond hair lays flat on his head with bangs swaying to the right but quite longer. He wears a black rectangular glasses for his outfit. Mikan remarked him to have a taste for Korean smart casual. He always wear checkered long sleeve cotton shirt that is folded up before his elbow, black jeans and brown leather shoes. Dr. Yu is a kind-hearted person. When he saw Mikan on the first day, he volunteered to serve as Tsubasa's proxy when he needs to be summoned in meetings with the department consultants.

* * *

Today was Mikan's third day. She arrived a bit early for there will be a cataract extraction in the morning and delivery of the new machine that Hotaru made. Kuro Neko texted her to watch the surgery to be done by Dr. Koko and to be assisted by Dr. Shouda.

She entered the doctor's lounge wearing a sleeveless white and blue blouse with a collar, black fitted slacks and a black leather flat shoes. She placed her bag in her locker, getting her pen, cellphone and pulled her white coat. Gracefully she walked towards the table and began reading the book she left yesterday. The residents always do discussions before they went home. Most of the times, the case of their patients but still, they were able to insert their funny experiences such as funny encounter for the day with their patients while eating. She tied her long hair into a pigtail while reading, she was so serious she didn't catch the man to just walk in.

He scanned the lounge room before entering his office. He wore a white short sleeve polo, topped with black sport blazer. Below, he wore blue jeans and brown leather shoes. Kuro Neko looked like a fashion model lost in the hospital. His red eyes landed on Mikan whose busy reading her book. He casually walked towards her and sit on the chair in front of her.

"So you received by message?", Kuro Neko said nonchalantly, making Mikan jump in surprise. Her eyes widen when she saw the chairman sited across her. How he love Mikan's eyes to when he caught her off guard.

"Chairman!", she placed her right hand on her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry", he apologized but his eyes fixed on her Mikan's chest or should I say boobs. Her chest were small but it will perfectly fit on his hand, he thought. Kuro Neko were fighting the urge to fuck Mikan. She has this charm that attracts him like a moth to a flame. Just thinking about her gives him a boner. "So what are you reading?"

Mikan shrugged, "Uhm.. Cataract?". She started to blush. The red tint on her cheeks makes her temperature a bit high. Why does whenever Dr. Kuro Neko is near, she becomes nervous, her cheeks becomes red and she squirms. Is this just a crush or.. Something else. Probably love? She still don't know. The only thing that register in her mind is that he's hot, intelligent and drop dead sexy.

Kuro Neko stood up and went to the coffee machine, "Good, I'll be asking questions before we leave the department later", he paused, "coffee?"

"Yes please," The only words that escaped in her mouth. What? A question and answer with the chairman? She must not fuck it or else.

His beautiful hand placed the cup of coffee on her right side. She was about to thank him when she noticed that he already left. The cup were placed with its handle on the left side. Mikan put her book down and turned the cup by its handle to the right, only to be greeted by a post-it that were attached on the side of cup. She read it.

"Drink Me"

Mikan chortled. Really, the chairman were able to pull this off in a minute or two of her day dreaming. She noticed a small sentences just below of the paper.

"If you have questions about the surgery, keep it for our one-on-one discussion. See you later Doctor Yukihara". – KN

She was stunned by the note. He seemed like he's looking forward for their Question and Answer. She was so confused that she automatically slapped her cheeks with both hands. She was in the middle of self-slapping when Permy and Koko arrived.

"If you need help, I'm here", Permy offered. They were getting ready for the surgery when Mikan suddenly fold the paper into quarters and hide it in her slacks and drink her prepared coffee. Delicious!

"No, I'm good. I just walking myself up", she justify. Mikan finished her coffee without realizing it. Who knows that the famous Kuro Neko has prepared such coffee?

* * *

In a few minutes, other resident doctors started to fill-in the lounge and the nurses were already stacking patient's records outside. Koko motioned Mikan, "Come Mikan, Let's get ready in the operating room". They changed their clothes and wore their gowns, clog shoes, hair net, face mask and gloves. Of course, the two nurses and the anesthesiologist were already prepared the patient. Mikan just watched on how the two will do the surgery. There is also a television that placed outside the operating room for the companions see what the doctors do during the procedure. She shook her head in disbelief when she how Koko's hands work. It moved fast and accurate. It seemed like Permy was there to give Koko someone to talk to. Permy said that she's only here because no consultant arrived today to observe them. They can't just ask the chairman to stay. He has lot of paper works to do, and besides Koko can do this without any supervision. In a matter of 20 minutes, the surgery is done. The patient was removed by the nurses and the two residents prepared for the next patient.

"Take a seat Mikan, we still have 6 patients left", Koko smiled as he pulled down his face mask. "I know it's a bore, but you need this", Permy added.

Mikan groaned. "Oh not you too Permy". She just piuted and waited for the arrival of the next patient. "This will be a long day", she mumbled.

* * *

"So you're already fond of your little lamb Natsu", Luca remarked. Natsume only removes his mask in HMC when in a meeting or when he's with his friends. But this time, since they're just outside the operating room, watching the surgery via television, he decided to keep his mask. They're sited near the patient's companions.

"Shut up Luca! I'm just concerned", Natsume replied with his arms folded in front of him while his eyes gaze at the television.

"Concern of what? She's just watching!", he suddenly shift is gaze to Natsume. Waiting for his another reason. So it's lying game today huh.

Natsume sighed, "Alright, she's attractive. I'm curious to know her".

"I know you Natsu, when you want to know someone you want them on your bed. Naked".

"Well, I'm working on it. Slowly", he looked at Luca only with his eyes moving.

"Oh my goodness!", he cried. "You know she is Hota's best friend right?", Luca replied a little bit too fast. Natsume can tell his bestfriend's face blanch with his idea.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her", Natsume sighed. "I want to know her before I put her to bed. Besides-" he suddenly looked at the operating room door. The last patient for the day were walked out by the nurses. He caught a glimpse of the brunette girl inside, who brought smile on his handsome face. "-she's not ordinary. Unlike my past submissives".

Luca brushed his hair with his hand and shook his head in disappointment. "When the day comes that Hotaru caught you, I won't be saving your ass bro".

Natsume laughed hard. Few patients in waiting for their consultation and other resident doctors was caught by his laughter. They shifted their gaze a while and then back to their business. Luca stood up and bowed apologetically to the remaining people who still watching them and smack Natsume on the head. "Ow!"

Hotaru cleared her throat, "So what are the two of you up to?", Luca's face whiten when he heard his girlfriend's voice. He stood up and kissed her and threw his arm on her shoulders.

"Nothing. Just waiting for the residents to finish their shenanigans in the operating room so we can put the machine inside", he replied sweetly. Natsume stood up and greeted Hotaru with a kiss on the cheeks. The machine behind her caught his attention.

"So this is it", Natsume said. "I want to be the first one to use this. For the safety and teaching purposes".

"Of course, you know the drill. And also, I made this machine specifically like Lasik procedure for easy use", Hotaru commented. Thank goodness he arranged the delivery of this machine ASAP. Not only because she wanted to showcase it, but also to check her bestfriend. It's been a while since she visited her to do some catch up or just to annoy her.

Natsume was just about to give his reply when he heard Mikan screamed and ran towards Hotaru. Her big hazel eyes were pooling already when she hugged her. Hotaru's expression was stiff as always but her eyes showed emotion. Although they were now exchanging profound remarks. The moment they hugged each other. Natsume knew well.

Luca smiled and held out his hand to Mikan, "So you're Mikan? Hi, I'm Luca".

Instead of taking his hand, she hug him and replied, "I'm Yukihara Mikan. It's nice to finally know you Luca-pyon".

Luca was astounded, not by the hug but the remark she gave, "pyon?"

"Yeah. Hotaru told me something about you". She whispered to Luca. "Very interesting things". The blond hair man gasped and his face reddened.

Hotaru smirked and murmured beside Natsume, "Well, she knows what she's doing".

"What? By teasing Luca?"

"C'mon. It's the first time I saw her tease someone. I didn't expect that Luca would be the one she will test upon on", she replied amused.

Luca didn't know what to do. Is mikan teasing him? Why the heck pyon? Hotaru really said that to her bestfriend when she blackmailed Luca before. The red hue on his cheeks risen at the thought. He grabbed Hotaru's hand and walked out the door. It's not because she's the female, she's the boss. "What are you doing?", she whispered.

"I'll make you remember who's the dominant here baby. Don't you just spread things like that", he hissed.

"What? It's just Mikan. She can kept the secret behind that pyon", she replied. Although her body is pulling back to Mikan, she like the idea of Luca's punishment. She can talk to her tomorrow. So it's leaning on the side of table tonight. Luca kept pulling her out the door, away from Natsume and Mikan's sight.

* * *

Mikan furrowed her brow when looking at the door, "So.. what is going on?"

"Maybe because of the tease you gave to Luca", he faced the technicians that will assemble the machine inside the operating room. He send out some instructions and walked back to his office.

She was in her deep thought when he heard the chairman's office door closed. She walked briskly towards the room and noticed that he was already in his chair.

"What about the tease? I thought it will be okay since 'pyon' suits him", she pouted and sit on the individual couch near him.

"Maybe he's too happy or too embarrassed. But don't worry about Hotary, she can handle it", Kuro Neko replied. (A/N: I turned him back to Kuro Neko since Mikan didn't know his name)

"Handle what? Is Dr. Luca going to punish Hotaru?!" she exclaimed.

He let out a small laugh. Oh dear. So innocent. "They both know what punishment that is and I know they will both like it. They're already adults".

"But.. both like it? How.. come?", Mikan tilted her head on him waiting for an answer.

Kuro Neko brushed his hair and sighed. He looked at Mikan and said, "Before you concern yourself with others, you should be concerning on our question and answer-" he peeked on his watch. "-staring right now".

Her hazel orbs widen by his statement, "What? Why? How?..-", she exhaled. "Alright, bring it on".

He smiled behind his mask and dismissed his paperworks to focus on her. "Alright", he replied. This is going to be fun!

* * *

Mikan left the room exhausted. She's hungry, she looks worn-down and the worst, Kuro Neko will wait for her in the patient's lounger to leave the department together since everyone were gone. The Question and Answer lasted for a while since she can't answer. But in the end, he explained it thoroughly unlike the other residents that only tell her to read books.

Now, she freshens herself up. Mikan applied powder, lip gloss and pulled her hair tie to let her hair down. At least when she goes home, she still looked decent. Walking on the only lighted path, she saw him patiently waiting for her with his back leaned against the wall.

"Let's go?", he said and receive a nod in agreement. Kuro Neko pushed the down button of the elevator and waited. He gaze at Mikan and smiled to himself. So that's what she looks like when she let her hair down. When the door opened, he signaled Mikan to go inside and then him. The enclosed metal box that they're in makes him uncomfortable. Her mere presence makes his throat dry and his manhood started to get bigger inside his pants.

As the elevator descends, it suddenly stopped at level 3. A power shortage in HMC. He heard Mikan panted and hold into his right arm. "What are we going to do Kuro Neko. Its too dark", she panicked. He can feel her squirm beside him. He knew that this shortage won't last long. This is now or never.

"Mikan, he hold her hand that wrapped on his arm.

"Yes, sir?", she looked at his direction.

Suddenly, he pulled his mask above his head and pushed Mikan against the wall and whispered in her ear, "I told you not to squirm around me". Before she could reply, he captured her lips. He tasted every inch and corner of her lips before trying to push his tongue in her mouth. To his surprise, Mikan responded on his tongue by small bites and sucking. Their French kissing made her legs wobbly. He held her close and continued to kiss her. She can't resist the lust that he's giving. Her feelings, desire, and lust were all now mixed together in her head the moment he said those sexy words. In response, she placed her left hand on his waist and her right hand behind his head, playing with his hair.

His hand traveled down to her buttocks and caressed them while sucking her lower lip, "Oh chairman", she moaned. Now, her mixed emotions arrived in one word. Love.

Any moment the light will be back, Kuro Neko knows it all. He gave Mikan a last kiss and backed off a little to put on his mask. He started to straight up Mikan's clothes and his.

"Chairman", she said like a plea. Their already going to the best part and now this? She can already feel her wetness down there.

"I'm sorry Mikan. Even if I want to, this lights will be on-", and as on cue, the elevator started to move and the lights flickered on. "-soon". He noticed that Mikan's face were as red as beet. She's really turned-on.

Mikan were quite surprised to see him still standing in front of her even if the elevator already moves and the kissing subsides. She noticed, he's breathing heavily just like here. Even though he already wore his mask, his red ears showed. He moved beside her to give space to people who entered on the second floor.

There's an awkward silence between the two until they've reached the parking area. Kuro Neko ushered her to her car. When she opened the door, he suddenly hold her forearm.

"Mikan, I'm sorry. I just want to know you and all. I-", he unexpectedly stopped when Mikan kissed him on his mask's right cheek.

"It's okay. It also helped me what I felt about you. See you tomorrow", she went inside her car and drove leaving the stunned Kuro Neko behind.

He sighed and whispered, "It's okay to have a crush on me Mikan, but to love me? I don't think I deserve that".


End file.
